vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Raizel
Summary Cadis Etrama Di Raizel or simply Rai, is the protagonist of the Noblesse manhwa series. He is a Noble from Lukedonia who holds the special title of True Noblesse, which distinguishes him from all other Nobles as their hidden protector, as well as their judge, and if necessary, executioner. He is also frankenstein`s master. Power and Stats Tier: 6-B | High 6-B | 6-A to High 6-A Name: Cadis Etrama di Raizel, often abbreviated to just Rai Origin: Noblesse Gender: Male Age: Over two thousand years old, biologically 18. Classification: The Noblesse; most powerful vampire in existence. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Agility, and Senses; Telepathy (offensive and communicative), empathy, Telekinesis, Flight, Energy Manipulation and absorption, Blood Manipulation and Creation, Healing, can awaken the powers/full potential of others, can seal powers, Soul Manipulation, resistance to soul attacks, Regeneration mid-low, Immortality (Type 1), minor Reality Warping through Blood Fields Attack Potency: Country level '''(Can fight evenly against clan leaders) | Large Country level''' (Vastly superior to all other Nobles) | Continent level '''to '''Multi-Continent level (His Blood Phoenix is this powerful) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '''(On par with base Muzaka who is Mach 2365.79) | '''Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with a transformed Muzaka) | Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: At least''' Superhuman,' Most likely '''much higher' Striking Strength: Class ZJ | Class ZJ | Class YJ Durability: Country level | Large Country level | Continent level to Multi-Continent level Stamina: Can fight for extended periods of time, but the more he uses his power the more his life force is drained. Range: Thousands of kilometers Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Skilled combatant, not notable otherwise. Weaknesses: Use of his powers drains his life, so gets weaker the longer he fights Notable Attacks/Techniques: '- Blood Field: ' This power is unique even among the highest ranking Nobles, since Regis (a member of a high-ranking clan), has never even witnessed the technique. It is a powerful ability used exclusively by those who govern blood i.e. Rai and the current Lord. With just a wave of his hand the surrounding air is transmuted into blood and shaped into a powerful typhoon (or other shapes i.e. a dome of blood) that surrounds his enemies and completely erases all traces of their existence. The blood field also shreds apart the surrounding area and every thing within. Blood fields are also able to invert or completely disperse electromagnetic fields, such as the one that served as Lukedonia's barrier. They also can affect the Earth's magnetic field, seeing as satellites could detect a sudden dispersion of energy in the region where a blood field was summoned. Blood Fields also seem to scatter low-frequency red light, which is why inside a blood field, everything has a reddish hue. If the user has enough strength, the blood field can even distort space and time itself. The blood field is formidable not only because of its destructive power, but because inside it, the caster's power is exerted upon every creature with blood. Note while blood field is a pretty decent hax ability it is not broken. Blood fields are useless against those who are faster than the caster as they would just simply dodge it and it is also useless against those who are fast enough to react to and have enough power to destroy it. Even if you are in a blood field it doesn't automatically mean you will get erased from existence, you are erased when the blood field completely closes in on itself. - Blood Wings: Rai has the ability to govern blood and shape it into two vast wings (together as tall as a large building). When this mode is activated, his eyes begin to bleed and glow crimson. His aura's power is magnified to the point where enough to cause Frankenstein, the 5th Elder and four Clan Leaders to involuntarily begin to tremble. His ascension into this state also causes an earthquake in the surrounding area. His powers are increased dramatically. After activated this power, he generates several Blood Fields instantly. These blood fields create craters hundreds of meters in diameter and shred apart buildings. '-Blood Phoenix: '''A more powerful form of the Blood Wing stage, in this state Cadis Etrama Di Raizel gathers all the blood he mustered accompanied with his blood wings and transforms into an enormous phoenix of blood. This state is powerful enough to put two capable, experienced Clan Leaders into Forced Eternal Sleep. The phoenix strikes its target with incredible power. The impact is strong enough to appear as a bright crimson flash on the planet's surface. The victims bodies shatter into numerous small blood crystals, and their souls enter Eternal Sleep. ' ' '-Hemokinesis': Rai has the power to control the individual blood cells within his enemy's body. He can use this ability to cause blood vessels to burst, possibly by changing the temperature of the blood, stop blood flow, solidify/crystallize blood, limit/cut off speech by filling the larynx with blood, fill the lungs with blood, tear bodily tissues and flesh apart, initiate swelling, rupture vital organs or even break bones by causing the blood forming within them to exert massive pressure. This results in extreme pain for the enemy and is one of Rai's darker powers. When used in synergy with his potent mind control, Rai can subject his enemy to torturous punishment. His control over blood is so profound that even simply saying that Ignes no longer had the right to look at him caused her eyes to rupture and bleed violently.He has been shown to easily control the blood in a person and even cause the blood within a person to explode without even touching them. He has also been shown to restore all the blood to an entire village and heal all their wounds after all of their blood was drained out of their bodies.This ability could be some sort of combiniation between his ability over blood and soul manipulation as it was stated that he revived the dead that was dead just a minute ago. '''Key: Base | Blood Wings | Blood Phoenix' Others Notable Victories: Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) Naruto's Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Noblesse Category:Manhwa Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Blood Users Category:Telepaths Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Good Characters Category:Immortals Category:Vampires Category:Hax Category:Mind Users Category:Webcomic characters